


［露中］一次结局糟糕的争执

by ShootTheRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootTheRose/pseuds/ShootTheRose
Summary: 记一场争执、一夜等待和两次强制性行为。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	［露中］一次结局糟糕的争执

**Author's Note:**

> ·露中，普设NC17，大概是双杀手。字数7800+。  
> ·不太科学。受伤后请尽快就医，文中熊类的行为是错误示范，切勿模仿。  
> ·（其实算伪强制。）

王耀裹着被子蜷缩在沙发的角落里，露出来的半张脸被客厅的灯光柔柔地抹了一层昏黄色。他在前一晚保证地板上一点儿玻璃渣也没留下后，早早地冲了个澡，却又窝在沙发上直到凌晨一点半。这全因伊万·布拉金斯基——他的工作搭档兼男友仍未归来，在超出预估时间一个多小时之后。这样的事情在从前几乎不曾发生过，以致于王耀不禁在并不安稳的浅寐中胡思乱想。此前他很不认同伊万去这一趟，毕竟这一回的“工作”的确有较大的危险性。而最重要的是，王耀自己这一次不便出面。

他又回想起自己和伊万最后吵的那一架。那是在“工作”开始的前一天傍晚，伊万准备出发与其他参与这次行动的“同事”汇合。他们用不大和善的语气又一次强调己方观点，过程中砸碎了三只酒瓶，踢倒了两张椅子，结果是撕坏了一件衬衫。

当时他们又没能说服彼此，伊万干脆闭上嘴，绕过地板上的碎玻璃和侧翻的椅子，转回卧室里取自己惯用的枪。而王耀在又一次口头劝阻无果后，试图把伊万堵在卧室里。两人几乎干了一架，胳膊缠胳膊腿绊腿，最终伊万把王耀直接整个儿提起来摔到旁边的床上。

妈的，还不是仗着老子不想揍你。王耀的脸被砸在枕头里，简直要委屈起来。他明白这回是拗不过这头傻熊了，刚刚只是最后挣扎一下，也没打算真的动手，免得让伊万伤到什么地方。他撑起手臂正想爬起来，却被伊万死死按在肩膀上一把摁了回去。身后的伊万单手按住他，另一只手开始扯他扣牢的衬衫。

还要发情！王耀挣扎无果，徒然蹭得身后人的阴茎变得硬热起来，只得努力回头瞪这头熊：“你敢给我扯坏！”身后人的动作马上被震停，随后尝试耐心地把手绕到王耀身前去解开衣扣。然而在王耀被摁得跪趴在床，且发丝半散、衣衫凌乱的情形下，在伊万发硬的阴茎隔着几层衣物顶着他被迫翘起的臀部的情形下，耐心显得太不合时宜了。于是伊万无视警告，抓住衬衣一扯，从上往下掀到王耀后背，紧接着用空了半截的衣袖胡乱把王耀的双臂捆在背后。

操！

一想起自己惨遭熊爪的衬衫，现在还守在沙发上的王耀怒火又起。这头蠢熊，脾气大，还不听人话！王耀恨恨地攥紧被子，感到左手食指尖传来丝丝疼痛。还要绑我！

那么，绑了之后呢？

王耀把脸埋进被子。被子里稀薄的空气带来轻微的窒息感，和那日的情形有些许相似。之后的记忆中的触感也愈发鲜明起来，令他难以自抑地继续回忆。

伊万粗暴地把王耀按倒并绑好后，将他的裤子连着内裤一并扯到大腿中部，有效地阻碍了王耀双腿的挣扎动作。见他还不肯安分，就在扭动的屁股上拍了一掌，引出更多气恼的斥骂。但王耀的骂声很快卡在喉咙，化作一声轻轻的“呜”，因为他感觉到伊万放出了自己硬挺的粗大阴茎，往他未作准备的后穴狠顶一记。仿佛将被暴力侵入和填满的恐惧交杂着兴奋，霎那间化为电流从尾椎击向大脑。

但伊万没敢——实际上也不舍得——真的完全不扩张就强行进入。他只在王耀穴口外顶了一记，然后一双大手箍紧王耀的腰，镇压住身前人回过神后变本加厉的挣扎。

“再乱动我就直接操你。” 打他们进卧室以来就一声不吭的布拉金斯基先生终于肯开金口，压低声音威胁道。他翻出润滑剂，却也不急着用，先把手往前一探，果然摸到了王耀勃起的性器。这一下倒让王耀安分下来，他很想否认自己让那些强制性的把戏激得勃起了，而伊万贴着他耳朵的那句威胁，更是令他的前端流出些清液，后穴也有所期待般微微缩了缩。但证据已经让这头俄国熊握在手里了。

这像什么样！羞恼和情欲在王耀的脑子里大打出手。你不是还要好好教育他一番？他瞎发情还想搞强奸，你还跟着兴奋上了！

伊万得意地（王耀如此认为）浇了些润滑剂在王耀股间，迫不及待地在他湿滑的股缝里和腿根处大力抽插，两手掐着他大腿往中间压，好让王耀软嫩的腿根和屁股把自己的阴茎裹得更紧。

被硕大又滚烫的阳具来回摩擦身后的穴口，一下下地顶弄身前的阴茎，已经让王耀浑身发软，只能把侧脸贴在枕头上微张着嘴唇喘息。当伊万修长有力的手指在他体内挑弄，指上的枪茧摩擦着柔嫩的肠道，还空出一只手揉搓他翘起的性器时，他更是抖得几乎撑不起流满液体的大腿和撅起的屁股，然后被耐着性子给他扩张完毕的伊万不满地又在臀部上拍了一掌。随后伊万捞起王耀的腰强迫他把屁股撅得更高，对着他流水的后穴狠狠地捅进自己坚硬滚烫的硕大阴茎。

被一下子插到底的时候，王耀脑子里空了一阵，颤抖着射了伊万一手。可伊万无视他不应期的猛烈撞击又紧接着到来，顶得他连连流泪，拖着自己还未从高潮的余韵里喘口气的身体往前躲避，却被提着腰拖回去重重地擦过前列腺。王耀几乎被操厥过去，无声地张了张嘴，勉强聚拢回涣散的神志时做出最终决定：妈的，干了再说吧，反正这头熊死犟，也是拉不回来的了。

在四下无声的时候，客厅墙上的挂钟声响显得格外的大。秒针每走一下都像在使劲踏步，仿佛在提醒：我一直走着，时间一直走着。

真吵，明天就把你给换了。王耀睁着眼睛，无声地盯着挂钟的指针。不，是今天。现在已经快凌晨两点了。

天气不冷，他洗完澡后便没穿睡裤，现下两条光裸的长腿在被子下交叠着。伊万的久久不归和先前的一系列恶劣行径让王耀的心头还窝着火，而另一团火也在他的小腹烧了一阵了，还向着阴茎和后穴蔓延。性器微微抬起头，裸露的肌肤被布料轻轻摩擦，生出丝丝酥麻感，让王耀把心头的火烧向自己：才几天没见，至于吗？

王耀恼火地翻了个身，把自己裹得更紧。等他回来了，老子还要跟这头蠢熊生七天的气！

那天晚些时候，他把床上、地板上散落的衣扣一个个拾起时也曾这么发誓。

不，三天算了。王耀宽宏大量地改变了主意。

所以他怎么还没有回来……王耀按按指尖的伤口，想产生一些疼痛，把自己从充满情欲的回忆里拔出来。但这点痛还比不上伊万拿他肩膀磨牙时引起的那种  
湿漉漉的钝痛，反倒令那些记忆里的画面愈发鲜明。

伊万从王耀的肩膀顺着颈侧啃到侧脸，留下一串湿淋淋的红痕，结实的右臂禁锢着王耀裸露的腰胯，使他的臀部紧贴自己胯间。王耀一缓过神来就又一次尝试挣脱，而伊万也不动了，只是手臂依然毫不放松。他好似极为享受王耀在挣动的过程中阵阵吮吸他阴茎的肠道和不断磨蹭他小腹的臀肉，贴着王耀的耳朵喘息着轻哼了一声，深埋在王耀体内的性器甚至微微跳了跳。

王耀一直对伊万在床上的一些癖好比较唾弃，然而他又实在喜欢伊万在这些时候发出的欢愉喘息。在与爱人交欢的时候，他那头平日里看着挺凶的熊崽子，总是不再掩饰自己原本偏软的声音，轻轻软软的呻吟和喘息倒是和他的动作形成鲜明对比。可王耀偏偏吃这一套，即使每次自己都被干得要散架，心还是会被伊万放柔的声音勾得软成一团黏人的兔子，想用自己毛茸茸的身子蹭蹭他同样跳动的心脏。

“万尼亚……”被伊万解开手臂翻过身来，王耀眨了眨朦胧的眼睛，才发现他几乎穿戴整齐，只松开了裤子放出高昂着的阴茎。反观自己，上衣被扯坏，刚刚半挂着的裤子也被伊万一把扯下。

伊万丢开裤子，把王耀的腿掰得更开，对准湿淋淋的穴口又捅进去。他没有答话，附身亲了亲王耀的眉心，温柔得像他们并没有处于战时状态。沉默的唇又在身下人湿润得透出艳红的唇上落下一吻，仿佛一个停战协议，让王耀的心又软了几分。

他说伊万你实在没有必要去的，你真要去就让我和你们一起吧。伊万却说你去了就正中那边下怀，这已经是最好的方案了，况且不会有多危险的。王耀却怒道不危险你难道还瞒着我，还跟我胡扯。伊万说就这一回，以后绝不会再有事瞒着你的。他又强调说，真的不会很危险，而且其他一起去的人都跟你合作多年，难道你还信不过他们吗？这头蠢熊马上又生起气来，说你信他们却不肯信我吗！

毛病！你们全得挨收拾！

依然窝在沙发上的王耀已经懒得看钟了，他筹划着如何找伊万的同行人员算账。

首先是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。可以考虑饶了他这回，念在是他私下告知了自己这个消息的份上。

至于亚瑟·柯克兰……他居然也和伊万一块儿胡闹，可不能放过他！

王耀构思着要发给亚瑟的檄文，打算痛斥这个看着一本正经居然还帮傻熊糊弄人的柯克兰先生三千字。虽然他多半是因为捱不过伊万的请求，所以还是得怪这头蠢熊……

那天的最后他们面对面做了一轮。伊万把他操射后射在他里面，欣赏了一会儿软红的穴口流出浊白精液的模样，就随便擦擦自己的下身并穿好裤子，然后拿被子把王耀一裹，就提起行李出门了。

一次糟糕的争执，结果是王耀被撕坏了一件衬衫以及被射了一肚子精液。

后来他气呼呼地在床上缓了一会儿，嘀咕伊万操他时还衣衫整齐简直像个衣冠禽兽，随时提了裤子就能跑。跑这么急，说不定还能吃上亚瑟最拿手的茶点呢。

之后王耀拖着发软的身体随便洗了个澡，然后把扯坏的衬衫团巴团巴丢了，被单和床单扯下来塞进洗衣机。把它们晾好后，看着翻倒的椅子和地上的碎玻璃又火从心起，干脆拉了电闸去外面住了两天。而他终究也闲不下来，找了亚瑟的表弟阿尔弗雷德·琼斯等人打听情况，并过河拆桥地对尝试八卦的琼斯进行了人身攻击，最后在伊万原应回来的那一晚回到两人的家里。

事实上王耀完全清楚，伊万此去是想借着完成任务的时机，一举解决掉那些多年来一直想取他性命的仇家。可那些纠缠着他的仇恨与血腥远远早于他们的相识，原应是独属于他自己的泥沼，甚至令他曾立誓绝不爱人，也不会再有家人。因此伊万的确是个意外。他们意外地相逢在一次逃亡中，又稀里糊涂地搞上了床，后来还头脑发热地搬进一间屋子里。

两个踏着血污的发疯混蛋无谓谁更肮脏，他们时不时针锋相对得似乎要撕碎对方，又黏黏糊糊得像化在一起的软糖，随时随地地干到一起难分难解。

果然，疯子和混蛋从来最登对。

王耀瞪着天花板，想着他们在这里争吵厮打，在这里喝酒、接吻、做爱，他们在这里共度那么长的日常生活，说过那么那么多的，“爱”。

那个暴力疯子布拉金斯基，烦人的混账伊万，黏人的熊崽子万涅奇卡……王耀在心里一个个地念过来。

也是我偶遇的一场意外好梦，我的万尼亚。

现在却是自作主张的混账爱人要扫清原本只属于他的噩梦，而自己甚至不能插手，生怕真的坏了他们的计划。不可战胜的狠毒坏蛋几乎从未觉得自己如此无力。

你最好给我早点回来，小混蛋。王耀嘟囔着，似乎已经忘了自己要和伊万生七天还是三天的气。

意外的好梦迟迟不归，他又如何独留在这里安眠入梦？

不过眼下还有一个问题得解决。王耀挣扎了一会儿，终究还是自暴自弃地握住硬了半天的下身，尽管他觉得很不合时宜。他又不可避免地回想起伊万在自己身上到处啃咬，又舔又吸，想起他临走时掐住自己的脖颈，一边狠狠揉弄自己的阴茎，一边抵着前列腺不断撞进最深处，仿佛要一次性逼出王耀所有的快感，把他操坏榨干。

王耀咬住自己的手腕，想象正咬着伊万的肩膀或胳膊，另一只手套弄着下身，希望能快点射精完事。即将到达顶点时，突然听到门口传来响动，他立马停下手上的动作坐了起来。高潮被打断使他的大脑有点迟钝，但还是能确定，这回的并非是今夜曾出现了几次的幻听。的确是有人回来了，是他的混蛋伊万和爱人万尼亚回来了。

于是晚归的伊万·布拉金斯基一回到家，就看见先前跟他生气的东方人男友坐在沙发上，下半身埋在被子里，而且长发散乱，脸色嫣红，和嘴唇一样湿漉漉的眼睛正盯着他。

伊万嗅到空气里隐隐浮动着熟悉的气味，和客厅里昏黄的灯光交织出暧昧的气氛。他毫不犹豫地准备做自己离开的这些天里——尤其是刚才回来的路上——都想做的事，脱掉外套走向守了大半夜的爱人，说，“我不在时你玩了自己多少遍，耀？”

王耀却十分严肃地站起来——尽管他刚刚还在高潮的边缘，想检查一下这头熊的身体状况，“你受伤了？出了什么事？为什么这么晚才回来？”他也嗅到了不同寻常的气味，不过是伊万身上的血腥味。

伊万却冷不丁地把他一把抱起，正面朝上地丢回沙发上，并解开自己的皮带，说：“没什么事，都解决了，”他的手按在王耀还硬着的下体上，“现在该解决你这里的问题了……”

神经病！色情狂！迟了这么久才回来，而且之前还吵着架，一回来却连话都没说两句就要上床。而且这混蛋到底伤得有多重？

“住手，把衣服脱了，让我看看。”王耀很不配合，抓住伊万的手臂——那儿看起来完好无损，“是后背伤到了？上过药没有？”

“不，耀，我现在只想操你，”伊万直接亲上王耀的嘴唇，“没伤到什么，不用担心……”

王耀急恼起来：“布拉金斯基！”他加重手上的力气，却见伊万皱起眉头，吓得连忙松手。

伊万趁机把王耀的双腿掰开按在两边，笑道：“真的没什么，”他见王耀脸色阴下来，赶紧接着说，“就一次，很快的，然后你想看哪里都可以，怎么样？”他俯身舔舔王耀的耳垂，刻意把声音放得甜蜜软和：“你配合一下，就肯定没事的，耀……”

这他妈是威胁！王耀跟发情的熊僵持了一会儿，总算妥协了。他轻轻推了伊万一把，说：“坐好。”然后忽视自己还没软下来的性器，先蹲下来贴上那根同样阔别了数日的大家伙。

王耀用脸蹭了蹭伊万硬得格外快的硕大阴茎，先自下而上地瞪他一眼，说：“就一次，赶紧给我射出来。”然后张开双唇含住饱满的顶端。

他用柔嫩的唇瓣蹭了几下龟头，接着用软舌轻轻舔过马眼。再把嘴张大一些，尽力吞进更多的部分。粗壮的阴茎很快挤没了舌头的活动空间，王耀只能试着让前端顶到自己喉咙，用喉咙吸吮伊万兴奋的性器。伊万被他吸得十分舒服，轻轻“呜”了一声，忍不住往喉咙里撞了几下，顶得他流泪作呕，想咳咳不出，喉咙阵阵收缩，声音全被堵在深处，喘出的热气呼在伊万性器的根部。王耀这时候还嫌伊万动作太大，泪汪汪地抬眼瞪了瞪伊万，担心他扯到不知道有多重的伤口。他的手配合着抚摸伊万的囊袋和其他露在外面的部分，却被伊万伸手握住，往上提起来。

“好了，”伊万打断他的口交，催促道，“我要射在你屁股里面。”一边说着，手已经从王耀还硬着的阴茎摸到后穴，“看，都这么湿了。”

于是王耀分开膝盖跪在伊万上方，命令伊万不准乱动后，握着那根粗大阴茎对准自己的穴口，慢慢地往下坐。伊万心安理得地享受王耀的服务，还好心地替他扶住跪在自己两侧的膝盖，热切而愉快地注视着王耀的动作，像个真正不能动弹的伤员。

王耀突然感到憋屈起来。这头熊临走之前，自己怕影响到他，半配合地陪他玩了场近似强奸的把戏。现在这混蛋毛子回来了，却仗着受伤，让自己被迫在他身上操自己。

又生起气来的东方人拧了身下人的乳头一把，听他轻哼了一声，同时收缩后穴，想把这混蛋的精液赶紧吸出来。

“耀……”伊万挺动腰，使自己的阴茎在王耀体内进出，“耀……”他又连叫了几声，按下王耀的头和他接吻。“我很想你，刚才回来时特别想你……”

王耀感觉自己的心又变成软乎乎的兔子了，虽然伊万的“我想你”和“我想操你”估计区别并不大。他也配合地扭动腰肢，一边更卖力地在伊万身上操自己，一边和今晚格外黏人的熊崽子唇舌交缠，间或在换气的时候回应他的呼唤。

伊万操了一会儿似乎觉得不太满足，托着王耀的臀猛然站起，惊得王耀的肠道咬紧他的性器。然后他让王耀的后背抵着沙发靠背，折起他的一条腿接着狠狠地操进去。

“啊、你……慢一点！”还未从失重感中缓过来，就被半悬空地按在沙发靠背上迎来激烈的顶弄，让王耀感觉自己正被抛上浪尖，失重感和快感汇成巨浪不断地击打他。他下意识地搂住伊万的脖颈，没被抓住的腿也勾上对方的腰。但又立马全部松开，顶着强烈快感勉强挤出破碎的字句：“混蛋——啊、呜……轻点……”王耀看这混蛋不顾伤势地毫不收敛，气急地往他肩上轻锤一记。伊万终于放慢动作，继续亲吻王耀，唇舌交缠得柔情万分，只是下身碾过敏感点的力道几乎不变。王耀总算放心了一点，尽管自己正被压过前列腺操得泪眼朦胧，而伊万看着生龙活虎，估计还能再挨顿打。

他们平时的性爱基本都激烈得仿佛干着干着就要打起来，有时干脆就是打着打着便操到了一起，都恨不得拆碎对方的肢体拼到自己身上，像这样少了许多撕咬、压迫、挣扎与抵抗的交欢反而显得十分不寻常。

王耀觉得自己胸膛里的小兔子迫切地想蹭蹭另一颗心——也许长了双熊耳朵的心。他亲吻伊万的眉头，亲他的鼻梁，在唇角轻咬一口，“万尼亚……”然后在被深顶了一记的同时被揉了把前端，抖了一阵，射在伊万的小腹上。伊万在他高潮后抽搐的肠道里抽插了几下，如先前所言地射在了里面。

他们静默着对视了一会儿。伊万把王耀的一缕长发捋到耳后，抚摸他的脸颊和喘息未停的唇。

“太暗了，我都看不清你。”伊万说，“开这一档灯，还不如关灯睡一觉。”

我得给你留着灯啊。王耀心里这样想，开口却说：“你难道希望我睡着吗？”

“我可以考虑把你操醒。”伊万笑着拉起王耀的左手，亲了一下，“开着灯也好，我得看看你——手怎么伤了？”

前后矛盾。王耀恢复了点力气，也不回答他，皮笑肉不笑地推开伊万，“行了，说好的，现在给我把衣服脱了。”

伊万看他这副要秋后算账的架势，乖乖地脱下上衣，转过身背对王耀。

确实伤得不算重——对这头强壮的熊而言，还经过了简单的处理。但只是简单的处理，而且因为伤员自己毫无顾忌的动作，伤口已然裂开，渗出些血水来。

“趴下，”王耀指挥伊万趴到沙发上，简单擦擦从穴口流到腿根的精液，一边翻出医药箱，一边又怒道，“回来就胡搞那么久，你干脆秒射得了！”

“亲爱的，为了你我也不能秒射啊。”

王耀正在给伊万重新消毒伤口，闻言更是气呼呼地往上按了一把。而伊万仿佛感觉不到痛，说：“小心点，你手指还伤着呢。”他思索着，又问道，“是不是让玻璃弄伤了？你就该留着等我回来收拾，反正你这几天没住在家里吧……”

伊万今晚简直有点不正常。王耀心情复杂地想。他们大概的确遇上了很棘手的情况。虽然伊万看起来没伤着多少，但没有别的事能解释为何他如此急切地要和王耀结合到一起（刨除他本来就爱发情的因素），还近乎小心翼翼（上床时除外），就像要攥紧失而复得的珍宝。幸好，王耀终归在他回来前就守在家里，给他留好一盏灯。

不知道伊万是从哪儿听说王耀这两天没住家里，也不知道这头蠢熊有没有胡想些什么。王耀心想你难道怕我跑了，一边在药箱里挑挑拣拣，一边回答：“我不早点回来收拾，难道等你回来‘射在你屁股里面’之后才收拾吗？”

他嫌弃地看看傻笑的熊，接着道：“你知不知道，小时候在老家，我们会在柿子树下割几刀，那样它们来年就会结更多果子。”王耀放轻动作，难得回忆起自己尚算温馨的童年时光，“你跟那柿子树似的……”

一切都心照不宣。伊万回头露出一个笑，昏黄的灯光照在他的侧脸上，给他浅金的睫毛和紫琉璃般的眼眸打上一层梦幻的色彩。

像个光怪陆离的梦。

他不愿意——至少现在不会愿意告诉王耀，自己究竟遇到过怎样的险境。总之当他发现自己的确不必永别爱人的时候，只想快点再见到耀，再和他接吻做爱。再去爱他。

反正想活着见爱人和想活着操爱人在他这儿基本会混为一谈，或许的确有几分像那些错觉自己将死的柿子树。

“我知道啊，它们是要繁殖嘛。那我把你操怀孕了吗？”

王耀敲了他浅色的脑袋一记：“你爱说不说吧。但这回下不为例，敢有下次，我就把你锁起来，天天拴着链子玩。”

“好，你爱怎么玩怎么玩。”

“要是再有下次，我立刻把新情人带到你面前。你要是敢死，就带到你坟头去。”

“那我就在你新情人面前操你，死了也要爬出来在墓碑上操你。”伊万笑个不停，“天哪，到时候我还拴着你的链子呢。”他任由王耀气呼呼地掐他的脸，接着又对恼火的爱人保证道，“不会再有下次了，真的。”

伊万牵起王耀的手，轻轻地吻他的指尖，吻他的伤口。他以往总是像要把王耀弄坏拆碎，现在的动作却轻得像对待随时会飘走的羽毛。

“耀，我爱你。”

那么那么多次后的又一次。

“我也爱你，万尼亚。”

——END——

谢谢阅读。


End file.
